The Truth
by booksarelaw
Summary: When Andromeda, Percy and Annabeth's daughter, finds out her parents nature, things start to go terrible wrong. Is she a mortal, or a very powerful hero?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Percy Jackson**

**Hey there guys! Hope you like my first Fanfiction! R&R PLEASEE!**

Percy's POV

It all started when someone knocked the door. I was playing cards with Andy, Annabeth and I's daughter. Her real name was Andromeda, like the princess Perseus had saved, but we called her Andy. She was a – thirteen – year – old girl with curly black hair and grey eyes. She was as intelligent as Annabeth, but she and I were identical. She had dyslexia and ADHD and she was impulsive and loyal. However, we have never told her the true story about us, the whole demigod thing, I mean. That's the reason why we didn't know if she had a fatal flaw.

I got up, opened the door, and there he was, Poseidon, also known as my father. I stared at him. I was now 39, and I haven't seen him since Andy was born.

-Percy! – He said, hugging me. – Long time not to see you, son!

-What are you doing here? – I asked, not believing my eyes.

At that very moment, Andy came running, wanting to see who I was talking with. She was surprised when she saw I was talking with a stranger.

-Hello Andy – my father said softly – do you remember me?

-Sorry, but I don't.

I heard some footsteps from behind me. _Annabeth _I thought.

-Come in – I told my dad.

As we entered, my dad greeted Annabeth, who seemed as disconcerted as me. He made his way to the sofa and took a seat.

-I'll ask you again, – I said, angry this time – what are you doing here?

-It's time for her to know… – He answered calmly.

-No, it's not – Annabeth interrupted – she is our daughter, not yours. She is not even like us.

-You are right; she is even more powerful than both of you together.

-So sorry for interrupting but what should I know? – Andy said. I have totally forgotten she was there.

That was when the bomb exploded. Annabeth and I were planning not to tell Andy about us. We didn't want her to suffer like we did.

-Percy we have to – Annabeth said, pulling me out of my thoughts.

-Andy sit down. We need to talk. – I said – Do you remember the stories I used to tell you when you were little and you couldn't sleep?

-Yes, I remember they were very interesting and that I loved them.

-Well, they… they are… - I tried to say. I just couldn't.

-They are real! For Zeus's sake, Percy, it is not that difficult! – My father blurted. I really wanted to punch him.

Andy was laughing her head off. When she stopped and saw nobody of us was laughing with her, she blushed.

-Sorry, - she said ashamed – but it was actually a pretty funny joke.

-It wasn't a joke Andy. – Annabeth said – It is true. All those myths you have heard. They exist. The gods are still alive. Do you remember they sometimes have kids with mortals? Well, they are call demigods. That's what your father and I are. We are demigods. – She said locking eye contact with me.

-Guys look, I am a kiddo, and I know you may think I am someway stupid. However, you are my parents; you aren't supposed to play with me. – And with that, she run up to her bedroom, crying.

I really wanted to strangle my dad at that very moment. He had made my daughter cry. He had to ruin everything. I exploded:

-What have you done? Have you ever thought of anyone except from you and your brothers? Have you ever considered that she is your only grandchild and that you have ruined her life forever?

-I didn't want to, Percy. – He said calmly. Annabeth was still in shock. – I had to. A new enemy is rising, more powerful than ever. As I said before, your daughter is even more powerful than both of you together. She has to fight.

-I am his father. I decide she is not fighting.

With that, I left my father and dragged Annabeth to Andy's bedroom. I wanted to tell her that it was all a nightmare. That everything was going to be OK. But that would be lying.

I knocked the door, carefully, calling Andy's name over and over again. When she opened the door, I saw her eyes were red from crying.

-Andy we really need to talk… - I started to said, but was interrupted by my wife.

-You may think we are crazy, but it's true and we can prove it.

Without saying a single word she made her way to her bed. We entered the bedroom and stayed there, just looking at her, until Annabeth broke the silence. She started telling her about the whole demigod thing, about the divine parenting and all that stuff.

-Prove it – Andy said suddenly.

-I want to give you a present – I said. I took out of my pocket a roll pen. Riptide. My sword. – I want to give you this. It will help you if some monster attacks you. And believe me, it's very special, it saved me a billion times.

-Dad, I don't want to ruin your illusion, but, this is a pen.

-Uncap it.

She did, and her eyes lit up when she saw the sword. She looked stronger with it. Then, when she was about to say something, my father came and practically dropped a bomb.

-We have to take her to camp. Now! He is coming.

-Who? – Annabeth asked.

-Your husband's first monster.

**CHAN, CHAN! HOPE YOU LIKE IT GUYS! COMMENT! IF YOU LIKED IT, I'LL POST THE NEXT PART.**


	2. Chapter 2

Andromeda's POV:

I really don't know what is worse: a strange man (apparently my grandfather) telling you your parents must tell you the truth, discovering your parents are demigods or being chased by a Fury. We were on the car. My dad was driving, and the man, whose name was Poseidon (apparently god of the seas and earthquakes) was fighting the big scary monster. We arrived at Long Island and my mom told me to get off the car. I hoped off and followed her while she went to met Poseidon, who has just killed the monster.

-What's the plan? – My mom asked him.

-She is going with me; we can't tell them she is your daughter.

-Why? – My dad, who had just appeared in the scene, said.

-It's more dangerous; – he explained – as I said before, she is very powerful and needs training.

My mother knelt to look at my face. As she did I spotted that she was about to broke into tears. She waited a few seconds and then started talking.

-Andy, listen: we are not leaving you. You are going to a beautiful place where your father and I spent most of our years. You'll love it. They are going to explain everything to you, no matter how many questions you ask.

-And be very grateful to us, - my father said, kneeling too – because when I was your age and met him, – he pointed at his father – he told me I shouldn't have been born. However, you… you are the best thing that happened to us. I smiled at this.

-Oh, take this. – My mom said, giving me a Yankees cap – it will help you a lot.

They hugged me, and then, told Poseidon to walk me to _camp_. They were sending me to a camp?

**NEXT CHAPTER, CHIRON, RACHEL, THALIA AND NICO MEET ANDY! HOPE YOU LIKED! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

**Please R&R! I'll update as soon as I can!**

Andy's POV:

Huge. That was the only word that I could manage to say: huge. It had strawberry fields, a very big blue house, lots of small cabins, a big arena and a beautiful beach. I was going to like that.

I was so lost in my own thoughts that I did not see Poseidon kneeling.

-Look, Andy, this is where your parents met. They grew up here. Your mother spent here all her childhood. Although you may think this is crazy, you can't say they are your parents. It is very dangerous. I'll talk with the camp's activities director, Chiron, who was by the way, your father's mentor, and ask him for help. You need to be trained.

-I don't understand. Train for what?

-You'll see.

We walked into the house, the big one. As I entered, I saw a man, well, not _man_ he was… how was the name of those mythological creatures? Centaur. That's it. He was a centaur. When I was little, and I couldn't sleep, dad used to tell me stories about Greek gods and myths.

-Lord Poseidon – the centaur said – how may I help you?

-Hello Chiron, yes you may. I have a new camper for you, but, a special one.

Chiron looked down at me. Was he _the_ Chiron? The one who trained all those heroe?

-I have been waiting for you for a long time, Andy.

-How do you know my name?

-Can I ask you a question? Did your parents ever tell you any Greek myth? – He said, avoiding my question.

-Yes, - I smiled at the memory – he used to tell me about Greek gods, I thought they were a myth, but today I have learnt that they are not. I am very, very confused at the moment, so please explain.

Chiron started to explain everything. At this time, we were sitting on a table. I pretty much understood it. All of a sudden, Chiron asked me a question.

-Which of those stories your father used to tell you was your favorite?

-It was one he had made up. One night I couldn't sleep, and he had told me pretty much every story, so I asked him to make one up. It was about to young demigods, who were best friends and then fell in love. Although their parents hated each other, they started dating and then got married. It was a beautiful story.

-Well, you have a lot to learn. And I mean a lot. We will say you are Poseidon's daughter, until the others come. Then we will tell everyone about you.

I was about to ask who the others were but Poseidon dragged me out and then, into a small cabin. I don't know why but I feel like I was at home again. I felt like that little cabin was where I should be.

-This was your father's cabin. He was the only one here because I don't have any other kids, but anyways, this is where he had spent since he was 12. When he got married with your mother, he left and the whole camp cried. He was the one who saved them from many monsters, but you will learn that later.

-I still don't understand why I am here.

-Because you are his daughter, and you are as important as …

Suddenly, a tall and thin girl with curly red hair and green eyes walked through the door. She seemed excited, and as soon as the door was closed she ran and hugged me.

-I can't believe you are finally here! - She screamed. Did I know her?

-I'm sorry, I don't want sound disrespectful but, who are you? – I asked when she let go.

-I am sure you remember me.

I started doing memory about all the stories my father had told me. Suddenly, it hit me. She was there when I celebrated my 7th birthday. _Rachel_.

-You are Rachel; - I said after a moment of thinking – you were there when I turned 7.

The girl smiled. She seemed about to cry because of the emotion. Then, Poseidon told me to stay with Rachel, that he had other things to do. He also told Rachel to present me the "gang". Who the hell were the gang?

Then, he disappeared in a light-blue mist, leaving me alone with Rachel. She did not looked more than 16, but something inside me told me she was more than what she seemed to be.

-Well, first of all. How are you doing? – She asked me.

-Fine, I guess.

-You guess?

-I am confused and, well, you may know how it feels, you are a demigod and all.

-I am not a demigod. I am a mortal, but the spirit of Delphi lives in me so…

-You are the oracle. – I interrupted her.

-You learn fast. Well, come on, - she said leaving – we will go with Thalia first.

We went to the big arena. Nobody seemed to notice me. They just went through their activities. When we reached the place, I saw two teenagers sword-fighting, one girl and one boy. The girl was wearing a silver armor and had punk black hair. The boy was all dressed in black with messy black hair and deep black eyes. He was a little taller than the girl.

-Well, well, well – Rachel said, interrupting their fight – I killed two birds with one shot.

The girl, who seemed furious, calmed down when she saw me. The boy did not see me.

-Andy! – said the girl. I supposed she was Thalia.

-How does everyone know my name?

The boy turned and saw me. That was when I realized he was my uncle Nico.

-Uncle Nico! – I said running towards him. It was the first time that day I felt relieved. He hugged me and started laughing.

-Hey Andy, how is life going? – He asked.

-Wait there! Stop! – Thalia shouted – How does she know you?

-Emm… well… let's say I …

-I thought that we couldn't see her because Percy was worried about her. We only saw her once, how can she call you _uncle Nico?!_

-Let's say… I … went to see her… once or twice or maybe… once a month… but… without Percy or Annabeth knowing. – Now he was in trouble.

They started arguing and my day became bad again. Little I know the biggest adventure of my life was starting that very night.

**CHAN! HAHAHA HOPE YOU LIKE IT! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

**Hey guys! i forgot to tell you something before: I don't speak English as mother language, so please, if I had spelling or grammar mistakes, tell me that in the reviews.**

**Read and Review!**

Andy's POV:

I began a good conversation with Thalia and Rachel. Uncle Nico had left to talk with Chiron. Thalia and Rachel were telling me all kind of demigod stuff: from burning your food to capture the flag. That was what excited me most. However, a question popped into my head.

-Who were my parents? I mean, everyone I have met here never stop telling me about how great they were, but as long as I know, they are normal. – They started laughing at this.

-Your… parents…normal… hahahahaha - Thalia said between laughs. After what seemed like forever, they stopped laughing.

-Believe us if there was something your parents weren't, was normal. – Then they started laughing again. This time like maniacs.

-Look, I know you are confused right now, but start to get into the idea of not being normal. None of us here is. That's the reason why camp exists, this is our home. – Rachel said.

-You mean this is a camp for freaks? Shouldn't it be Camp Freak Blood instead of Camp Half Blood? I am feeling a little offended.

-Do you really want to know what your parents did?

I was about to answer, but Uncle Nico came running, smiling. Suddenly, Thalia ran away with Rachel. I asked him what had just happened.

-Her nephew is here. – He answered. _Nephew?_

-He is one of the others? – I asked curiously.

-Yeah. But remember, you are not your parent's daughter, you are Poseidon's.

-I remember. I just don't understand why.

-Listen Andy, - my uncle said, kneeling – there is a reason, but it is just… you wouldn't understand it. Let's say that old enemies of your parents are looking for you and the others. They are not just bad people; they are pretty dangerous, even your father almost die fighting them. Do you have the sword?

I took the sword out of my pocket and showed it to him. He smiled, like remembering something pleasant.

-You know, maybe your father told you his sword has saved him a lot of times, but this little piece of Celestial Bronze saved _us_ like four million times.

-I want to know who my father and my mother were.

-They were heroes. They … – Uncle Nico said, but when he was about to continue the sentence, we were called for dinner.

You don't know how many times I regret myself for going to dinner instead of going to my cabin.

**HAHAHA! I FEEL EVIL! HOPE YOU LIKE THIS ONE AS MUCH AS YOU LIKED THE OTHERS! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

**HEYY! 5th chapter! Thanks to all of you! Read and Review!**

Andy's POV:

I sat where my Uncle Nico, sorry Nico – he told me to call him like that so nobody would suspect and ruin the _plan_ – told me to. Apparently, each cabin had its own table, so each table represented one god. I sat at the Poseidon's table. I did what the girls told me earlier (burn my food and that stuff).

When I sat on the table, Chiron started talking for everybody. We were an enormous group. Chiron announced that Capture the Flag was that very night. The teams were Athena, Zeus, Poseidon and Apollo versus The Hunters (Thalia explained that to me), Ares, Demeter and Hermes. I didn't know the rules, but I felt like I have been playing that game since I was born. I really don't know why I felt like that. I finished eating and went to my cabin to prepare for the game. Thalia came and gave me an armor. I had to use an armor?

The cabin was little, but very pretty. There was a fountain with drachmas (again, Thalia had explained that to me too), a small bathroom, and a few beds. I thought about what Poseidon had told me earlier that day: my dad was his only child.

I don't know how, but my things were there. The Yankees cap mom had given me, clean clothes and things like that. I had my pen| sword in my pocket. I discovered that it always returned to my pocket.

I put my armor on and headed to the woods, where we were going to play.

My team reunited and the Athena started to explain what we were going to do, but he plan was wrong. They were saying we should divide in three groups: one would defend, one will attack from the right and the other will attack from the left.

-We can't do that. – I interrupted them.

-Why? – Asked one of them.

-Because they will notice we are attacking from both sides. We should send two or three of us to get the flag and the other ones… we could hid in the trees and surprise them if they come for the flag. – Don't ask, because I don't know how I said that.

-The Chase attack? Sounds good to me. – One Athena kid said.

-Chase attack? – A Zeus kid, actually the _only_ Zeus kid, asked.

-We named that attack after one of our sister left camp. She was great, intelligent ad when we had her, we always won. – _This can't be true_, I thought.

We decided to do the Chase attack. Unfortunately, I was one of the two who were going to get the flag. With me was the Zeus kid. He had brown hair and I don't know his eye's color because they seemed to change.

-So, - he said to me before the game started – you are part of _the others?_

-Welcome on board. Andy. – I said my name as I was shaking his hand.

-Kendall. – He answered.

And the game started.

**I BET YOU COULD GUESS WHO KENDALL IS. PLEASE REVIEW, HOPE YOU LIKED IT. REVIEW PLEASE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Idon't own PJO.**

**MMM... I BET YOU HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS! I'LL TRY TO UPDATE AS SOON AS I CAN!**

Andy's POV:

Please, don't ask how I did it. I just ran, and ran. While I was running, I used Riptide; the sword dad had given me. I don't know why, but I felt comfortable with it. It actually felt made just for me.

I suddenly, saw it. The flag. I took it and immediately felt another hand taking it. Fortunately, it was Kendall. Together, we pull it out from the earth and as soon as we did, we heard shouts. Our team had won.

After what seemed forever (because all kind of people congratulated Kendall and me), we finally went to bed. As I was going into my cabin, a tall blonde guy, the one who had told me about the Chase attack (or should I call I "my mom's attack"), approached me and smiled.

-You are very similar to them. – He said. He knew the truth? They were going to kill me!

-I don't know what you're talking about.

-Yes, you know. The other one, Kendall, oh gods! I really never thought I would see you guys again! – More than happy, he seemed surprise.

-Who are you?

-Malcolm, your uncle actually. – He laughed at this.

-Sorry, but I have to get in.

He just nodded, and went away. I entered my cabin and prepared myself to go to sleep. After that horrible and confusing day, I was really tired. I climbed into my bed and when I was about to close my eyes, I saw something in my night table that caught my attention.

It wasn't just a photo. It was _their_ photo. My parent's I mean. They were younger, like 17 years old, both of them were wearing Camp Half Blood's t-shirt. They were smiling, like there was no tomorrow. It was obvious that they didn't know someone was taking the photo.

I did not think twice. I took the photo and ran to the Zeus cabin.

**PLEASE GUYS REVIEW IT HELPS ME A LOT!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Please guys tell me what you think! Thank you so much for the support!**

Andy's POV:

It was pure coincidence. As soon as I opened the door, Kendall was standing there holding something purple.

-Hey, - he said – can I come in?

-Sure, I was going to look for you actually.

He came in and sat on my bed. He reminded me of someone, but I did not know who.

-I found this, in my cabin. It's a toga. It big enough for a 15 – year – old guy but it has my father's name inside.

-That's funny because I found a photo of my parents. Do you think they forgot them, or they left them here for us?

-I don't know. We are supposed to wait for _the others_ to come until they explain us everything. Talking about that, I have some information about them. Thal… sorry, Aunt Thalia told me some secret information. You wanna hear it?

-Naturally.

-They are two. They are like us, they don't know each other. One of them is called Hal, and the other one is called Jessica. As long as I know, our parents went on some sort of mission together and saved the world. They kept seeing each other while we were little, that's the reason why we recognize each other. However, when we all reached the young age of seven, they decided it would be the last time we would have contact with the demigod world (apparently, your father proposed it). Although we did not know about each others existence, our parents stayed in touch. That's all I know.

-That explains a lot of things.

-I know, but we have to wait till the others come to ask for the whole story.

-Can I ask you a question? - He nodded in response – Aren't you dying inside for understanding this? Why do you think that toga has your father's name? Why haven't my parents ever told me… - Then I realized everything. How could I have been so blind?

-What were you saying?

-You know, when I was little, my father used to tell me Greek stories. He also made one up, but I have just realized he did not. I always asked my parents the story of how had they met, and they would say "we already told you". I understand it all.

Kendall was about to say something when Rachel entered the cabin and told us to go to sleep, that we would have enough time to talk later.

I climbed to bed, still holding the photo. When I was about to put it back on the night table, it fell to the floor and the glass broke in two. Inside was a little note. It read:

_Seaweed Brain,_

_ Hope you like this picture, our favorite love goddess took it for us. Anyways, I just wanted to say HAPPY TWO YEARS ANIVERSARRY!_

_ Love you,_

_ Annabeth. _

**SO? WHAT DO YOU THINK? GOOD? BAD? HORRIBLE? SHOULD I WRITE MORE? PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaikmer: I own nothing.**

**Hey guys! Thanks a lot to all people who review and told me to keep going. I appreciate it very much! Sorry for the long text Nico will say...**

Andy's POV:

I woke up at 6 am that morning. I dressed up and went to the arena. I wanted to practice. Last night, at Capture the Flag I fought with my dad's sword like there was no tomorrow, even if I didn't know how to use it. It was awesome.

I reached the arena and saw a kind of practice doll. I think campers used it when they were in the same situation I was. I started fighting with it and it felt even better than the day before.

-Hey! – Someone said behind me. I jumped because of the surprise.

-Hey, - I turned around and saw Nico – I thought you were asleep.

-I don't usually sleep Andy.

-Why not?

-Let me ask you a question: do the ghosts sleep?

-You are a ghost? - This was turning scary.

-No I am not, but I feel like one. How old do you think your uncle is?

-Between 2 or 4 years younger than my dad, so I'll say around 35. – He laughed at this.

-You wish! Andy, I almost reach the hundred years.

-What?! – I was literally shocked, believe me, it is not nice if someone you care of tells you he had lived almost a hundred years.

-Well I was at a casino when a friend of my father came and took me to a boarding school, and after that you parents…

-You know what? I wish I have a dollar for every time people say "your parents save me". I am tired of it. Tell me what my parents did that was so amazing.

-Sit down, I'll tell you. But it is long and nobody, and I mean nobody, has to know I told you this. Understand? - I nodded. – Well, where to start. You mother ran away when she was seven. She came here with Thalia and another kid called Luke. Thalia was cursed and became a pine. Your mother and so did Luke. When she was 12, a green eyed boy crossed the limits of camp. He was passed out for two days. And your mother looked after him, because she knew that kid was going to change her fate. They went on a quest together and gave Zeus back his master bolt. Your mother's friend, Luke, was a traitor, and became the human form of the titan Kronos. After, they saved a friend of them who was trapped in the Sea of Monsters and brought Thalia but to her human form. The boy even saved your mother from another titan, Atlas, and they both held the sky. They also found an annoying little boy, whose name was Nico. He had a sister, who died in battle. After, they went to explore Dedalus Labyrinth. The green eyed boy, who you may have guessed who he is, saved the world fighting Kronos. He was offered immortality, but he turned it down because he was in live with you mother. The green eyed boy started dating her. They were really in love and everything was going well, until Hera captured the boy and took his memory away. She made a trade, the boy, for another boy from another camp. They could only remember one thing each. The boy from the other camp remembered his sister. The boy from this camp remembered your mother. They reunited after six months, when the two boys had recovered their memory. After a week, they went to hell and back. Literally. They fought with other six kids against Gaea, Mother Earth. A few years later, they got married and when they left, everybody cried, even me. Later, a great new reached us: they were waiting for you.

After he finished explaining, I felt guilty. I have forced him to tell me that, and now I can see the reason why he did not want to do it.

-Now come on, another member of the clan is here. – He said and we went to the Big House.

**SO HOW DID IT GO? LIKE IT? DID NOT LIKE IT? PLEASE REVIEW! IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGERENCES I'LL READ THEM!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Hey guys! Hope you keep reading! You wouldn't believe how grateful I am! Your reviews make me feel great.**

Andy's POV:

Nico told me he was going to find Kendall and I went to the Big House. When I entered, I saw Chiron talking to a girl with caramel skin and deep brown hair. Her straight black hair was pulled in a perfect ponytail.

-Hello Andy, - said Chiron when he saw me – are you having a good day?

-Yes I am, actually, I am starting to like this place. – I said smiling. It was true, obviously, I missed my parents a lot, but I felt this place would be my second home.

-Great, let me introduce you Jessica; she is in the same situation you were yesterday.

-Hello, my name is Andy.

-Jessica.

Chiron was about to say something when Kendall entered the room. He introduced himself and then Nico entered.

-Sorry I am… - He started to say but the words seemed to be stuck in his throat. When he was able to speak again, he said:

-I thought… you… she… Jessica wasn't… coming. – He bit his lower and looked up to the sky, trying to hold back tears.

-I don't want to be rude, but, who are you?

-I am your uncle, but a real one. I mean, I am your mother's brother. We will get to that later.

Kendall and I left the room because Chiron and Nico wanted to talk to Jessica, the same way they did with us, but with a different person. In my case was Poseidon, in Kendall's was Thalia and in Jessica's was Nico.

Kendall and I went to the dock, sat there and started talking. He told me about his life and I told him mine. He told me how his parents and he used to travel a lot by plane and how he enjoyed watching the clouds in a sunny day. I told him I liked swimming, that I have won a competition at school. Suddenly, he told something that shocked me:

-We haven't been introduced like Jessica. I mean, we meet at Capture the Flag, I know your name, you know mine but…

-I get your point, - I said laughing – Andromeda Jackson.

He shook my hand and then said:

-Kendall Grace.

**YOU WERE RIGHT! KENDALL IS JASON AND PIPER'S SON! I'LL ASK YOU A QUESTION: SHOULD LEO BE WITH AN APOLLO GIRL (I WILL INVENT HER) OR WITH REYNA? PLEASE REVIEW! THAK YOU ALL!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Hey guys! Hope you like this chapter, I'll try to update as soon as I can!**

Andy's POV:

We kept chatting about our life. Kendall was very funny. He told me some jokes that were incredible. We were laughing until he said:

-Do you think we are in danger?

-I have been asking myself that question since I got here. I don't think they are going to hurt us but, I have been listening about people that went to missions, even our parents. That's the part that scares me.

-You're right. Another question: do you think we are going to see our parents again? I mean, like, are we going to go back to our houses?

-If we are lucky we will.

We went to the big house, to see if they have already finished. We really wanted to talk to Jessica. We thought she would be nice. However, as soon as we entered, nobody was there. We found Chiron at the strawberry fields. He told us to go to our cabins, that we had a surprise there.

I ran to my cabin, and when I entered, I saw nothing. Yeah, I really did. There was nothing in my cabin. Kendall came running, holding a paper.

-Hey, do you have… - His question died in his throat.

-Leave it like that, what is it anyways?

-A letter, from my mom. She asks me how am I going and that kind of stuff. You are sure there is no letter for you?

-I did not search, but I doubt it. My parents are not the kind who leave notes.

-Ok, don't you want me help you search it?

-No, it's ok really. – I was actually very disappointed.

-Ok then. – And with that he left the cabin.

When it was time to go to bed, I felt very sad. Why? Why didn't they leave me a letter? I didn't know I was saying that aloud until a voice answered:

-Cause this way is better.

I turned around and saw two people I thought I wouldn't see in a very long time.

**WHO DO YOU THINK IT IS? PLEASE GUYS I NEED YOU TO TELL ME HOW TO PAIR LEO: WITH AN APOLLO GIRL I'LL INVENT OR WITH REYNA? PLEASE ANSWER IN THE REVIEWS!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Hey guys! Next chapters will be in Percy's and Annabeth's POV. after, I will be back againg with Andy's.**

Andy's POV:

-Mom, dad! – I said as I hugged them. I couldn't believe they were there.

-Andy… - my mom was tearing – How are things going? Did they make you train and play Capture the Flag?

-Yes, they did. – I didn't want to tell them about the game.

-Well, I think you are becoming the new us. Did you chat with someone? – My dad asked.

-There three other guys in the same conditions. I have only chatted with one of them because I haven't been able to talk to the others.

-Let me guess, you talked with Grace.

-How did you know that?

-Because, - my dad explained – his father and his mother fought with us. I am sure, the two others guys will be named Valdez and Zhang.

-Actually I think the girl is named Zhang.

-Well, enough talk. – My mom said. It totally forgot she was there – You have to rest. If we can we are going to visit you more often, but this was a special occasion. Listen to me Andy; you have both of our powers. I suppose that at Capture the Flag your team won because of Kendall and you, because you proposed an attack, and I am sure it was the Chase attack. You are very intelligent, but you can also swim and breathe underwater. When you are in the water, you are more powerful. Use this, because it may save your life.

They kissed me good night and left the cabin. I supposed they were going to see their old friends and siblings. As I climbed to bed, I realized that I haven't given them the photo. I decided I wouldn't anyways. I would keep it for me. Maybe, when I am older, I will tell this story to my kids, and this was a huge way to start.

Little I knew that the other day, my first monster was appearing.

**CHAN! HAHAHA HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER! PLEASE! REVIEW! I HAVE TO KNOW IF YOU PREFER LEO X REYNA OR LEO X APOLLO GIRL I WILL MAKE UP. THANK YOU GUYS!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Hey guys! these chapter are going to be Annabeth's and Percy's POVs. As a bonus. PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME IF YOU LIKE IT!**

Annabeth's POV:

When Percy and I left the cabin, I felt like I was going to cry until I was dry. Percy and I wanted to greet some old friends, so we first went to the Athena cabin. I was dying to see Malcolm. I haven't seen him since we left camp. I remember that day. Everyone cried. Malcolm was upset and begging me to stay. I told him I couldn't, that maybe someday we will meet again. He called me when he knew that I was pregnant. He couldn't make it to the birth because he was on a quest, and after that famous call, we never talked again. I missed the feeling of having a big brother.

I told Percy to come in with me. I opened the door and I felt sixteen again. Malcolm was now the head counselor, so I went straight to now his bunk. I know he is old to be at camp, but Chiron needed some help with the activities, so he volunteered.

-Malcolm, - I said, shaking him lightly – wake up. He immediately opened his eyes and jumped out of bed. Then came and hugged me. I hugged him back.

-What are you doing here guys? No, you know what? Let me guess: you are visiting her.

-Yes we are. It is a good opportunity to visit old buddies. – Percy said.

I talked with him for 15 minutes, and after we said good-bye, we went to see Thalia. I was even more excited about seeing her than seeing Malcolm. I knew she was still in the hunters, but she was taking 3 months off to mind her own businesses. I talked to her almost every week I could. She did come to Andy's birth, but automatically left because of the hunters. I supposed she would be in the forest, hunting like always. We found her and Percy shouted her name over and over again until she heard us. When she did, she came running and hugged us both. She started tearing after that.

-I can't believe you guys are here. I haven't seen you in forever. How are things going?

-We were great, until my dad came and took Andy away. – Percy said.

-By the way – Thalia said – your daughter is a spectacular girl! It's actually the perfect combination of you two.

-I miss you a lot Thalia, you don't even imagine how much! – I said.

-Pinecone Face, so sorry, but it's almost 3 o' clock and we must get away before everyone wakes up. Take care.

It was hard saying good-bye to Thalia. Actually, I think she started to cry when we left. We went to the Big House because Percy wanted to see Chiron and Nico. I felt I was going to literally get dry, because I was crying like maniac.

We entered the Big House, ad saw Chiron standing there. We were about to hear the entire mission our daughter was about to be sent.

**SO? WHAT TO YOU THINK? PLEASE TELL ME! LEO X APOLLO GIRL OR LEO X REYNAA !? I NEED TO KNOW! PLEASE REVIEW! YOU LIKED IT? YOU DID NOT? WHY? **


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't update, I was busy with Friend's Day stuff. Hope you like this chapter! Review!**

Percy's POV:

I was relieved. That's the word. I was suffering more than Annabeth about Andy. And that's saying a lot. I was scared something may happen to her. That was until Jason called me. He told me Kendall had been taken too. I was still in contact with him as well as with Frank, Hazel and Leo, who had married Reyna. That was the biggest surprise I have ever heard, but, that's another story.

When Annabeth and I entered the Big House, Chiron was standing there, grinning. He hugged us both and we hugged back.

-My heroes. – He said proudly.

-How are you doing? – Annabeth asked politely.

-Great, you? I haven't seen you since the wedding!

-We are happier now that we came to see Andy. – I answered.

-Talking about her, great child. Let me tell you she is very similar to you Percy. And by the way, when the last boy comes, she is going on a mission.

-A dangerous one?

-I am afraid it is.

-No, no way. Don't even think about it. – I almost screamed. No one was sending my child, my _only _child, on a quest.

-If you want to, I can tell you about it. However, if I do, you should keep your mouths shut. – We swore on the River Styx that we weren't going to say a word, and then we sat down. – Well, the four kids, Andy, Kendall, Jessica and Hal are the seven's daughters and sons. We are waiting for Hal to arrive and when he does, the kids and…

-And I are going to Florida to save the god's butts again. – Interrupted a deep voice from behind me. Nico. Annabeth turned round and looked at him, then, she smiled and then said:

-You look as dead as you always have.

-Very funny. You look as blonde as you always have. – When he said this, Annabeth was about to get up and hit him. If there was something you could say to Annabeth so she gets mad was "blonde" or "dumb blonde".

-Hey! – I shouted at him while Annabeth was keeping herself relax.

Chiron immediately continued the quest and Nico sat up.

-So, Nico and the kids are going to Florida because Persephone was captured and Hades told us to get her back. We have up to a month to find her.

We said good-bye to Chiron and good luck to Nico. I took my car and when we arrived home, I kissed Annabeth and told her everything was going to be all right. Huge lie.

I went to sleep, praying to all the gods I knew to keep my daughter safe.

**SO? WHAT DID YOU THINK? PLEASE REVIEW! AS YOU MAY HAVE SEEN, LEYNA WON! HOPE YOU LIKE THE NEXT CHAPTER! I'LL UPDATE AS SOON AS I CAN!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

**Hello! Sorry if I haven't posted soon, just got a little busy. Please review because it helps me a lot to get to know your opinions!**

Andy's POV:

The next day passed quickly. Kendall, Jessica and I become really good friends. Jessica was very good at archery and Kendall was a great leader. As for me, my sword fighting was getting better and better. Talking with my parents made me feel much better. Jessica was really friendly, and understood the situation perfectly. We were all waiting for the next demigod to come. We knew he was called Hal.

One day, while we were walking in the forest, enjoying Kendall's jokes, a noise in my head said "_just get out of here, or it will kill you_". It was a female voice, and, although it was similar, it wasn't my mother's.

I wanted to tell the guys we needed to get out of there, but all of a sudden, something moved behind me. I turned round but I did not see anything.

-Guys, we have to get out of here right now! – I almost shouted.

-What is it? – Jessica said.

-Someone else is here, - I explained – and I think it is a monster.

-Andy, Jessica, - Kendall said, he sounded terrified – would you give me a hand over here?

I turned, only to see the biggest dog I have ever seen, with huge teeth and two red eyes that were looking at me. I gulped, and I don't know why, but I shouted:

-Hellhound!

We started running while Jessica started to shoot some arrows. They didn't seem to hurt the animal. Kendall used the magic coin his father had given him, which turned into a spear. I knew better. I hid behind a bush and when the hellhound passed by, I attacked him from behind, and it dissolved into golden dust. Both Kendall and Jessica looked at me. I just smiled at them. They were about to say something, but Chiron came and told us a bigger new:

-It's very impressive that you killed a hellhound Andy and I would love to talk about it later, but now, you may want to go to the Big House and meet the last boy, Hal Valdez.

**WELL, HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER! IT WON'T BE THE LAST, FOR SURE! PLEASE REVIEW, IT HELPS A LOT!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**HI! Well, thanks a lot for all the support and the good reviews you leave! They really helped me!**

Andy's POV:

We entered the Big House and we saw a boy, with black hair and dark eyes. He introduced himself as Hal Valdez. We talked for a while, because Chiron wanted us to get along, and Hal was actually very good. He told us about how did he get here and we did the same. Suddenly, the door flew open and Chiron and a tall guy entered. The guy had black hair and the darkest eyed I had ever seen. He was very pale and very similar to Nico.

-Hello Andy, Kendall, Jessica, Hal, I wish you had a good time here. Now get ready because… - the guy started to say, but he was interrupted by Nico, who appeared behind him, but I can swear the door was closed every minute.

-They don't even know what they have to do Hades. First explain, and then tell them what they have to do.

-Nico, long times no see. How are you?

-I was fine until I received the message that your wife was kidnapped. The idea of saving someone I don't like…

-Don't talk like that Nico, - Hades looked angry – she is your step-mom. I don't care if you like it or not. She is. Maybe she is not your mom but… - at this comment I had guessed Nico was a son of Hades. As I was thinking, I did not see Nico taking out his sword and pushing his dad against the wall, the sword pointing at his neck.

-You talk about mom, and you'll suffer.

-Enough you two, - Chiron said – let's explain them the quest.

Apparently, we had to go to Florida and save Hade's wife, Persephone. He thought she had been kidnapped, but he did not know who could have done that.

We went to pack our things, because we were leaving the next morning. We all took our weapons: Kendall had his spear, Jessica her arrows, Hal had a magic hammer and I had Riptide. We weren't excited actually. Why? Because we knew that as our quest was starting, terrible things would.

**PLEASE GUYS LEAVE A REVIE BECAUSE THEY REALLY HELP ME! IF YOU WANT TO ASK ME SOMETHING, ASK BECAUSE I HAVE NO PROBLEM! THANK YOU VERY MUCH!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

**Hey guys! Well, first of all, thank you for all the support, I really feel comfortable in this web. Secondly, sorry if I did not update lately. And last, maybe I would not update as soon as I have these days because I have to start school again :( Well, hope you like this chapter! XOXO**

Andy's POV:

When I was finish packing, I went outside and saw Jessica chatting with Nico. I assumed they were talking about their relationship, knowing that Jessica was Nico's _real _niece. As far as I knew, Nico was Jessica's mother brother. They did not look alike.

When I reached them, they greeted me and Nico started explaining about the mission. He told us that Persephone was supposed to be in the Underworld, because it was winter. As he started to explain the myth (I didn't listen because I already knew it) Hal and Kendall arrived. The problem started when Kendall asked:

-Nico, we have already heard enough, my point is, you don't know anything about us. Do you wanna hear us instead of talking?

-Kendall, I know everything about you. – Nico said calmly.

-Prove it.

-Well, your full name is Kendall Grace and you were born in September 29th. When you were born, your mother wanted to name you James, but your father wanted Kendall. You have a dog, called Zack. You are the son of Piper Mclean, so you know about fashion. However, you don't like to admit that. Then we have Hal Valdez, - Nico said pointing at him – the son of the repair boy and the praetor of New Rome. The one who has the blood of a leader, but also is very funny. Whose father was the second most memorable cabin leader of the Hephaestus cabin after the great Charles Beckendorf. Then, we have Jessica Zhang, the one with pure roman blood. Whose mother died and came back to life. Who looks like her mother, but has his father's personality. And last, but not least, we have Andromeda Jackson, the only daughter of the greatest Greek heroes this camp has trained. Whose parents decided that if she was a boy, they will name him Nicholas, after a death boy who saved them once ago. Born in 26th of April, named after the princess. The one who apparently doesn't like her name, so she asks people to call her Andy, the same thing her father did with his name. Now, Kendall, do you think I don't know anything about you?

-I have just changed my mind. – Kendall said in awe.

-Great, then let's go. We have a quest to complete.

**PLEASE REVIEW! TELL ME: IS BAD? IS GOOD? I GOOD WRITTEN? IS A GOOD IDEA? A BAD ONE?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

**Hey guys! Well, here it goes, chapter 17. I made it longer because some people asked me to. Hope you like it! don't forget to review and thanks to ones who did!**

Andy's POV:

-Forget it! Never in a million years! – That was my reaction when Nico told me we were going to Florida in a hellhound.

-Come on Andy! Mrs. O' Leary is your father's! It won't be that bad.

-Why can't we fly? – Kendall asked.

-Because your grandfather will kill us all. We will go on hellhound. No discussion.

-But… - I started to say but was interrupted by Nico.

-No 'buts'. Just stay calm; I will be the one who is riding her.

We jumped at the – not – so – friendly – looking – dog and ran into darkness. That's all I could see: darkness. All of a sudden, I started to see lights, but the scary yellow ones. Then it went black again. I wanted to scream, but I couldn't. I started feeling weak, but not physically, mentally. My brain was burning. I felt terrible. I was about to pass out when we stopped. We were on the beach. Although I did not know which beach was, it was beautiful.

-We will camp here, - Nico said as I realized it was night – it's a good place and mortals don't usually come here.

As we had brought sleeping bags, we went to sleep there. Hal fell asleep as soon as he touched the ground, and so did Kendall. Jessica took a little longer, but she could get some sleep after a while. Nico was not sleeping, he was actually taking guard. After what seemed for hours, I shut my eyes and slept.

Next morning, I woke up with the smell of bacon and eggs. And I did not get it wrong because Nico had brought was breakfast.

-You should eat; we have a long training day.

-We shouldn't train. We should go and get Persephone back. – Hal said with his mouth full of eggs.

-We have time for that, but right now I'll teach you how to make your potential grow.

-What the Hades did you just said? – Jessica asked, apparently as confused as I was.

-I am going to teach you how to use your powers.

-We have powers? – Kendall asked in awe.

-Of course you do, you are the kids of the most important heroes. Well, the second ones.

-Who is better? – I asked and then laughed because I already knew the answer.

-Me, of course. – He said smiling – Now, we are starting with Hal.

Hal took a step to the front and Nico started to talk to him. I could listen to him saying things that could get Hal angry. All of the sudden, he started fuming. And I mean, literally fuming. Black fumes started to grow in his hands until they were on fire.

-Great, same powers that your father. Now, Jessica. – Nico said smiling, while Jessica walked towards him.

-Ok, so, you don't have your mother's cruse. You should thank the gods for that. However, you have your father's powers, so, first of all think of an animal you wanna be. After that, concentrate and start to think you are the animal.

She did, and after a while, Jessica was no longer there. Instead of her was a beautiful light brown dragon. Jessica had turned into it. It was even more awesome than Hal's powers. I knew I could breath underwater – my mother had told me I could – but I never really nervous of Nico calling my name. Lucky me, he called Kendall.

-Kendall, you have two powers, so we are going to start with the first one. If you really mean it, you can charmspeak people. And you also can fly. Just like your father.

After a few minutes, Kendall was flying. And that was the moment were I died.

-Andy, - Nico said – your turn.

**PLEASE REVIEW AND RECOMMEND! IT REALLY HELPS!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

**Hey there people on Earth! Hahaha well it is always the same sentence: thanks for the support. REVIEW AND RECOMMEND!**

Andy's POV:

When Nico called my name I already knew what he was going to say. Something about breathing underwater and that stuff my mother had explained me.

I walked up t him and he explained me.

-You know you can control water. We are going to try it. You just try to connect with the ocean and the waves. Then, we'll see how it goes.

I did what he told me and just concentrated in the sound of the waves crashing into the dock, the soft sound of the bubbles popping and the peaceful sensation of my feet sinking in the sand. The ocean was crystal blue, so clean it was almost green. The waves crashed into the dock and made it wet. Nobody of my friends made a sound. Everything was peaceful. And that was when I smiled and water entered in my mouth. I opened my eyes and saw we were covered in a massive wave. I have _called_ for it? Water went to my lungs and it felt completely normal. How couldn't I notice this before I don't know, but the thing is I could do it. It was great. That when I realized the others were coughing trying to catch their breath. I can believe I almost drowned them! I told the waves to calm down and pulled the others into the shore. I saved them, but they were all pale, and Nico wasn't the exception.

When they woke up I apologized with them. I felt really sorry. I maybe concentrated too much. They said it was nothing, but I really felt like I wanted to hug them until they were out of breath.

-Well, we will continue our training. Hal and Kendall together and the other team will be Jessica and Andy. Boys versus girls. It is five o' clock and we will start the game at 8, so you have 3 hours to prepare. You are fighting the other team and you'll have to use your powers and your weapons. The rule is simple: no killing. My point is that you can start to use your weapon and your powers at the same time. If you can do that, we'll be able to continue and find Persephone. You understand? – Nico said as we nodded.

Jessica and I went to chat and plan the war. The boys were losing, and I knew that. Jessica proposed to transform in a flying animal if Kendall flew and I planned to throw a wave to Hal if he decided to set up fire. They had definitely _no chance_ against us. I was wrong.

**SOO...? PLEASE REVIEW GUYS! IS IT VERY GOOD? IS IT GOOD? BAD? TERRIBLE? TELL ME BECAUSE I DON'T MIND IF YOU DID NOT LIKE IT!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

**What's up? Hope you like this chapter! Sorry if it is shorter than other ones. PLEASE REVIEW!**

Andy's POV:

The game started at 8 o' clock and everybody was ready. We started to fight with weapons, until Jessica transformed herself without the boys watching. She was then a huge black bear who roared at the boys, who were as scared as death. When Jessica transformed herself in human she started laughing at the boy's reaction and so did I. that was until we turned round and saw 2 dracanae coming toward us. We charged them and fought them. We delayed a bit, but finally got over them.

After that, Nico came into view, clapping:

-Excellent. What do I say? Perfect!

-You brought them here? They could have killed us! – Hal shouted. He had a deep cut in his arm. Kendall had bruised in his and Jessica's and I's hair were all messed up.

-Naturally. – Nico said calmly. I swear I almost killed him.

-Why did you do that, may I ask? – Jessica said, trying to calm down.

-Because now I know you work as a team. You were going to fight each other and then got together to kill other one who tried to kill you all. We are leaving tomorrow morning. Now go and get some sleep.

As I fell asleep, I had the weirdest dream ever:

_ I was in the middle of nowhere. It was dark but I could see a pair of eyes watching me. They were full of frighten and I don't know why, but they were telling me something. Something like a help message. I wanted to talk or even walk to see the person's face, but I couldn't even move one finger. I tried to shout, but nothing. Suddenly the voice talked. It was a woman. She said "Save me"._

I woke up and Kendall and Jessica were already having breakfast. I was covered in cold sweat. When I tried to stand up, something fell from my jumper's pocket. Something I could swear I didn't have. A paper. As simple as that. It read: _COME AND HELP ME PLEASE!_

__**PLEASE REVIEW! IT HELPS A LOT! SORRY AGAIN IF IT WAS SHORT!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

**Hey guys! You wouldn't believe how happy I am! I passed the 2,500 views in less than a months and it's all for you! THANK YOU VERY MUCH!**

Andy's POV:

When I finished eating breakfast, I told the guys my dream. We all agreed the woman talking was Persephone, so we decided to carry on with the search.

We arrived at another beach which was much more beautiful than the one we have stopped by before.

-Persephone is here. I can smell flowers. Any ideas what may have kidnapped her? – Nico asked.

-A monster. – Jessica said.

-An enemy. – Hal answered.

-You? – I asked.

-Of course not! – He answered my question – I don't like her but she is good people.

-The point is, - Kendall broke the uncomfortable silence – where is she?

-We can just walk and walk until we find her.

-Ok, we are doing that.

We started walking and suddenly we heard a loud cry. We turned round and saw a huge cave with a woman inside. She was beautiful. She had long black hair, and it was covered with dead flowers. Her eyes were multicolor but were puffy from crying. She was Persephone.

-Guys, - I said pointing at the woman– over there.

-Persephone! – Nico shouted as soon as he did, the Minotaur came into view.

As Kendall, Jessica and Hal charged the monster, Nico and I went to see Persephone. She was trapped with an invisible force so that she couldn't get out of the cave. Nico told me to help the others, that he would help Persephone.

As I ran to charge the Minotaur, I saw Kendall had flown to its head and was trying to charmspeak him to calm down. Jessica was throwing arrows to its eyes. Hal was trying to burn its legs without success. I went up to him and called for a massive wave. I was dry, but my wet friends took advance of the confused monster and all of them started to search for the Minotaur's weak point. I knew better. I was told my father had killed a Minotaur. I was told he took out one of his horn (and that was the reason why he only had one). I shouted at Kendall to fly up to his head and take out his other horn.

As soon as Kendall took out its horn (it took him 30' while we were distracting the monster) the Minotaur screamed in pain. He fell to the floor and I cut his head, while Hal and Jessica were helping Kendall to stand up, who was weak from the attack.

When the Minotaur was gone, the invisible force that kept Persephone in the cave broke, and she was free. Nico helped her up and then he said to us:

-I told you were a great team. It is the second time a monster like the Minotaur kidnappers Persephone. Now, while Persephone goes back to the Underworld, we are going back to Camp.

-Oh, and demigods, - Persephone said. Her voice was very kind and soft – thank you very much. Andy, thank you for listening to me in your dreams.

-You are welcome. – I said.

Then, she was gone. Nico called Mrs. O'Leary and we all jumped in her back. Then, all went black again.

**SO? WHAT DO YOU THINK? PLEASE REVIEW!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

**Hey! How you doing? Well, hope you like this chapter! Remember to leave a review!**

Andy's POV:

Years had passed by. I am now 16. I come to Camp Half – Blood every summer. I went to other missions, visit Olympus a couple of times and made great friends like Max, from the Apollo Cabin, Candy, from the Aphrodite Cabin and James and Lilly, the Hecate's Cabin twins. However, Kendall, Jessica and Hal are my best friends and kind of the best thing that could had happened to me. They all knew who my parents were. I had cut my hair, and now it was the length of my shoulders, and I had no curls anymore. Instead, I have a wavy black hair.

One day, I woke up in my cabin (Poseidon's one) because of a loud knock on the door. I opened and Thalia came in rushing.

-I have great news for you! – She exclaimed as she hugged me. I was so tired I couldn't even hug her back. I mean, come on! It was 6 o' clock in the morning!

-What… - my question was interrupted for a yawn – what happened?

-Artemis gave you permission to join the Hunters!

-What?!- I asked in disbelief.

-Yes! You have to give me and answer at 5 pm. I'll be waiting for you in _my ex_ pine. – She smiled at the expression.

When she left, I started laughing like a maniac. Being part of the Hunters had been my dream like forever. I had to tell this to someone. I wanted to tell it to Kendall, but he was asleep, for sure. Jessica wasn't here because she was at Camp Jupiter (her parents wanted her to know where they grew up) and Hal hadn't arrived yet. So my only option was Kendall.

I ran to the Zeus Cabin and knocked the door, not even caring it was 6.15 am. When he opened, he was very sleepy. Now that he was 16, he'd become more handsome, taller and more muscular. I don't like him! Or, well, I believe so.

-What happened, Andy? – He asked and then yawned.

-I got accepted, I got accepted, I got accepted!

-Accepted for what?

-Hunters! – I almost shouted as I hugged him.

-Really? - He asked hugging back, and inviting me to enter to his cabin. I know two demigods that aren't family aren't mean to be alone in a cabin. I couldn't care less.

-Yes! Isn't it great?

-Yes, sure. Whatever you say. – He said without any enthusiasm.

-Are you mad at me? Did I do something?

-No, it is just… - he said but he left the sentence like that – leave it like that, you wouldn't understand, good luck with all the Hunters stuff.

-Thank you. – I said. He had really depressed me. After that, I left.

When I arrived at my cabin, I just sat on my bed, thinking. I did not eat breakfast. Why would Kendall treat me like that? That question was in my head until another took its place: Should I be a Hunter?

**SOOO...? HOW WAS IT? PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEWW!**

**IMPORTANT****: IF YOU WANNA READ A FANFICTION ABOUT THE HOUSE OF HADES, READ ****IN TARTARUS, BY LOVINGBOOKS4EVER.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

**Hey guys! This is the last chapter! OMG I can't believe it! Please read my Author's Note. **

Andy's POV:

I went to meet Thalia at 5. I wasn't in a good mood, but I was going to say yes. I wanted to become a Hunter, it was my dream. However, my plan got ruined while I was going there. Guess why? I ran into Kendall.

-You should watch your steps. – I said coldly.

-I wanted to talk to you. Alone.

-I don't have time. Sorry. Good bye.

-No, no, please. It won't take more than two minutes.

-Ok. Where do you want to talk?

-My cabin, please. – He begged.

As we entered the cabin, Kendall locked the door. I wanted to get the hell out of there, so I make him go to the point.

-Look, if you want to… - I was interrupted by the weirdest action I could ever expected. Kendall kissed me.

As I was taken, it took me a few minutes to kiss him back. When I did, he threw his arms around my waist and I threw mine around his neck. We stayed like that for a while, until he pulled away and said:

-Done. Now you can accept my aunt's offer. – After he said that, he tried to open the door, but I put myself between him and the door.

-I don't want to accept anymore. – I said. It was true. At that very moment, I lost every wish of being a Hunter.

He smiled and we kissed again. A couple of hours later, my parents came to pick me up because we were going on holidays. When I got in the car, my mom immediately asked my about the Hunters stuff.

-So… are you part of them?

-No. – I answered shortly to avoid the topic of why I didn't accept.

-Why? – She asked.

-Let me guess, - my father said before I could answer – you kissed Kendall, so you declined.

Yup. That's my luck.

-Are you spying on me? – I said blushing.

-Wait a minute, that is not the point here. You really kissed Kendall? Kendall Grace?

-Yes. Would you stop asking about the topic?

-Oh Gods! – He said smiling.

-Percy is not big deal! – My mother shouted at him – Just stop it!

-It is not that! I don't have anything against the boy! But now, his father owns me 50 drachmas!

-Wait! – I almost yelled – You made a bet with Kendall's father about us?

-Yes, yes that's actually what we did.

After he said that, my mom busted out of laughing. Although I looked like a tomato, I start laughing too. After that my life went as good as you can imagine.

-THE END-


	23. Author's Note PLEASE READ!

HELLO GUYS!

WELL, WHERE TO START. I AM ABOUT TO CRY. I CAN'T BELIEVE IT FINISHED. I FIRST WANT TO THANK YOU FOR ALL THE SUPPORT DURING THIS TIME. I WILL TELL YOU MY STORY: I POSTED THE FIRST CHAPTER IN ANOTHER WEBSITE AND IT WAS A DISSASTER! REALLY! AFTER, I UPDATED IT HERE, IN AND LET ME TELL YOU IT WAS THE BEST CHOICE I COULD HAVE MADE. IN LESS THAN A MONTH, I GOT 3,000 VIEWS. YOU WOUDN'T BELIEVE HOW HAPPY YOUR REVIEWS MADE ME! THEN, I WANT TO THANK MY BFF, CANDY, WHO WAS ALWAYS THERE FOR ME. SHE IS WRITING TO. SHE IS THE AUTHOR OF THE FANFICTION I PUT IN CHAPTER 21.

ALTHOUGH THIS MAY BE A SAD MOMENT, I HAVE GOOD NEWS! I AM WORKING ON ANOTHER PROYECT! PLEASE, CHECK MY PORFILE TO FIND IT.

THANKS AGAIN FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT,

AGUS.

P.S.: YUP, MY NAME IS NOT BOOKSARELAW, IT'S AGUSTINA.


End file.
